


Rise of the Demon Queen

by BurstEdge, EroticAquatic



Category: BlazBlue, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic
Summary: (Fantasy AU) Ragna was a fierce demon queen that conquered the world, but one moment of weakness was all it took for her progress to fall in shambles. Now, breaking her decade long seal, she set out to reclaim what is rightfully hers, one girl at a time.





	1. The End of a Reign... and the Beginning of Reclaimation

**500 years ago...**

"Mistress, you must reconsider! The Holy Union's armies have been encroaching on our territories! Our soldiers have been unable to fight them off!"

Many women stood in a dimly lit throne room. Sitting on the throne was a woman with long white hair and red and green eyes, glaring into her subordinate. Her attire composed of a black and red cloak over red bikini armor... with the bottom half discarded, allowing her 10 inch cock and grapefruit-sized balls to be free, tended by two women who licked and sucked the massive appendage.

"My soldiers remain where they are," the woman said. "They are the strongest of the underworld and no mortal army is capable of stopping them. Whatever the Holy Union sends our way, they will surely know the full extent of our might."

Her servant's expression grew more worried. "I understand your point, but-"

"But nothing," the woman said in a sharp tone. "I need not explain the consequences of attempting to make me second guess my capabilities. Usually, it's your ass who has to suffer for your needless insolence."

The servant flinched and brought a quivering hand towards her rear. She remembered the last time she was foolish enough to question the intentions of her queen, she endured having her rear being violated by the queen for days, her pained screams echoing throughout the castle halls. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the dreadful memory, she bowed on her hands and knees.

"...Please forgive me, my queen. It was not my intention to doubt your capabilities."

"It had better not," the woman said. "Now, begone."

The servant stood up and quickly left the room. One of the women tending to her queen's cock looked up at her ruler.

"You intend to punish her, don't you?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Obviously," the woman said. "I'm going to have the oni rape her for next month. And if we decimate the Holy Union, I'll send her off to become one of their broodmares."

The woman laughed deviously. "My goodness, you're so evil, darling. It makes me feel so... hot."

"Well, don't just sit there," the woman ordered. "Use your mouth for other purposes aside from praising me."

The whore smirked. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

She continued to suck off her queen, enjoying the bitter, yet sweet taste of her cock head while the whore next to her indulged in her queen's massive balls.

"Soon, all of the land will fear me, and the women will be mine for the taking," the queen said, her smirk growing wide. "And then, all of them will worship the name Ragna the Bloodedge!"

The women in the throne room cheered her name and began to swarm her, wanting to taste every inch of her body.

"The Holy Union will fall before my hand... and all of land's women will be mine for the taking."

* * *

**Present Time**

A young girl wearing light armor and a short skirt wandered around the ruins of an old castle. She had short blonde hair and green eyes that shined like emeralds, along with a lithe body and slender legs. Her gentle footsteps barely made an echo throughout the halls as she walked around.

"Why did I come here?" she asked herself. "I was only seeking shelter from the rain, but this old castle is too scary for my liking."

A loud clap of thunder sounded off, causing the poor girl to shriek in fear.

"Ooh, where's a bedroom when you need it? I want to lay in bed and forget this storm is even happening."

She continued walking through the dimly lit hallways. She searched in every room throughout the castle, but the only rooms she came across had weapons and torture devices. Not a single bed was in sight, much to her endless frustration.

"Either I'm looking in the wrong places, or this castle doesn't have a bedroom," she moaned. "What kind of castle has no bedrooms, anyway?"

She went up a flight of stairs and looked into more rooms, but none of them had a bed.

"Mmm... if the next room doesn't have a bed, I'm just going to have to bear with it and sleep on the floor."

She looked at the next door. Steeling her nerves, she closed her eyes, grabbed the knob and turned it, swiftly opening the door. When she opened her eyes, they were nearly filled with water upon what they witnessed.

"I finally found it... a bed~"

It was a large canopy bed, complete with long bed posts and curtains for privacy. The curtains were pitch black, while the sheets and mattress were white, but that didn't matter to the girl as she flew herself towards the bed.

"Finally, I can rest in total comfort~!"

She landed on the bed and began curling up into a ball, enjoying the soft sensation of the sheets and their flowery fragrance.

"This is wonderful! I'm going to get some sleep to- huh?"

The girl was broken out of her joyful mood when she felt a hand grasp her chest. A pale hand with tattoos on it.

"What is that?"

She turned to her left and widened her eyes. Laying next to her was a naked woman with long white hair and green eyes. She stared directly at the girl.

"U-Uh... hello?"

The woman sighed. "You're not my regular harlot... but you'll do."

"What?"

The girl was not able to get another word in edgewise as the woman suddenly got on top of her, ripping off all of her armor and clothing, much to her shock.

"W-What?! What are you doing?! STOP!"

The woman ignored the girl as she continued to forcefully remove all of the girl's clothes, along with her underwear. Soon, the girl was completely naked and shivering with fear.

"W-What do you plan to do with me?" she asked with shuddering breath.

"The same thing I do with all girls who wander into my domain," the woman said, pointing downward.

The girl looked down and significantly paled at what she saw. Between the woman's legs was a huge cock, standing at ten inches. Beneath the shaft were balls the size of grapefruits.

"You wouldn't," the girl said, shaking in fear.

The woman moved backward, spreading the girl's legs apart and lining her cock up with the girl's virgin flower, prepared to rob her of her purity.

"I would," the woman said. "After all, everything in this land, including the women, shall be mine."

With that, the woman shoved her cock in the girl's pussy, shattering her hymen in a single blow. The girl let out screams of agony as the woman began to violently thrust into her. The grunts and howls of pain resonated within the castle as a figure with long white hair tied in a braid wearing an eyepatch floated outside of the window with a wicked grin.

"You've finally ruined another bitch, Queen Ragna," the girl said while licking her lips. "But she's got nothing on Nu. Her tits are much better."

She rubbed her large breasts to emphasize her point as her queen violated her first victim. And she will be the first of many.


	2. Best kind of NUisance

Howls, moans and screams being heard would've certainly caught a certain individual's own attentions. And that is none other that the meaning of twisted love herself, Nu-13, more commonly known as Nu to everyone else. More so she paid attention to the sounds of the moans that were echoing to the opening outside as she recognised one of them. There's no way she would mistake such a gruff, tough tone.

**Her beloved Queen Ragna the Bloodedge was making lust with another woman.**

And certainly, that would emit a bunch of jealously within the robot. Why would she even think of making love with someone other than Nu? She knows that Nu is better than that blonde bitch ever will be! But at the very least, Ragna managed to continue her own domination by adding Noel to the pile of girls that has been fucked.

" ...You've finally ruined another bitch, Queen Ragna," the girl said while licking her lips. "But... shes got nothing on Nu! Her tits are more fun to play with! And now... Nus going to show her why that is~ "

Luckily for her, it seemed as if Ragna was just about finished with corrupting her victim, the lustful load bursting right down into that virgin pussy of hers and causing Noel to have her tone screech out from her lungs. And with her body being shoved to the side and falling off the very bed, it was time for Nu to make her very own entrance. She simply dropped on down and landed with only the tips of her very toes, the minor sounds alerting Ragna immediately with herself leaning up on the bed.

"Oh god, it's you." The Demon Queen groaned loudly, none too pleased about the psycho's sudden presence." ... Well, I suppose I need my fill on a robotic hole. "

Ragna is aware of this girl being around the castle multiple times and has done her a MULTITUDE of times for her satisfaction. However, she certainly is one needy, bitchy girl who wouldn't stop at nothing to be screwed every day. For a robot, which are usually types of humanoid machinery without emotion, she wasn't expecting her to be incredibly... clingy. At the least there is the sexual benefit that Ragna managed to pounce off from,

Nu casually skipped on over to her royal highness' side and simply pounced directly onto her very lap, her uncovered left eye staring deep into Ragna's own green eye with intense love no ordinary human being could even possess. Her pelvis laid right up against her cum-coated prick, Nu eagerly drove into her beloved highness just the way she _loved_ it.

" Of course you need your fill with Nu!~ Nu always makes sure her holes are hot and juicy for Ragna's needs!~ Nu absolutely LOVES pleasuring Ragna~ That's why Nu's always the-- "

" _Gods, just shut up and get **FUCKED!**_ "

Certainly, Ragna was not going to deal with Nu's lovey dovey bullshit right now. _All she cares about is getting the immersive pleasure she deserves, roughly shoving her rock hard 10 inch erection down the technological soaked vulva of her crazy partner, Nu groaning out loudly in response to the love pole going inside of her once more. Never did her love to being fucked by Ragna fade away._

" **_OOoOOOOoooooOOOOH!!~ F-Fuck YEESSSSSSSSSS!!!~ N-Nu feels R-Ragna's cock BURSTING T-THROUGH HER LOVE HOLE!!!!~_** "

Gods, does she love how it feels right down inside of her with each thrust coming her own way. Ragna is always aggressive when it came to intense fucking and because Nu is a character that can endure such dominating attacks, she is always in for an amazing time. Noel certainly had some good qualities about her, but Nu had EVERYTHING that Ragna could enjoy.

... Well, almost everything. Ragna still found her to be a nuisance, considering unlike many others that fell before her, Nu is a character that is incredibly willing. She could've had a MUCH greater time corrupting a woman that didn't resist her whatsoever. However... it would be a lie to say that Nu isn't one of the best bitches she fucked throughout her lifetime.

" _This is all you're good for, Nu... You're nothing but a fucking slave to my cock! Now, you will take my load like the good little slut that you ARE!~_ "

The best thing about Nu for certain is that unlike human beings that would be permanently be gaped and wide in their very own holes, this girl was CERTAIN to remain tight as hell even with the past fuckings they've had, which is why Nu is the quickest to make Ragna splurt her very load right inside of her.

" _**Y-YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!~ FILL NU UP TO THE BRIM MY QUEEN!!!~ MAKE NU LOVE RAGNA EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!!!~**_ "

_And so a great load of delicious cum filled up Nu like all of the previous times. Her expression shown one that looked as if she had been drilled a gazillion times and yet, it was only the singular, massive cock of Ragna's that made her all in a daze._

" _Phew..._ Well now, you certainly served your purpose again. Still... I need some new fresh meat like that blonde... You're certainly old news, despite your tightness. "

" **_H-Haaaaaaa~ B-But nobody will ever m-make Ragna cum faster than Nu~ Nu loves being Ragna's little bitch of a cockwhore~_** "

Ragna sighed her breath out incredibly lowly.

" Just shut up already...! You still need to clean me of my own cum and that girl's own juices. If you can talk, **_then you can suck._** "

Roughly, Ragna forced Nu off her own length and forced her to kneel down right before her, the robot being at eye level with the large erection she absolutely worships every day of her own life, The fluids that were still within the robot were dripping right down onto the floor, the mixture of cock and pussy juices flowing out like a river.

" _**OooooOooooh~ R-Ragna's so generous to let Nu taste her beloved cock~ AaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHH-- "**_

Without a single bit of hesitation, Nu engulfed the whole ten inch cock right down her gullet, Ragna cooing softly. The Queen herself simply looked out of the window as she receives an incredibly dirty, yet skilful blowjob from her very slave.

" _N-Nnngh... I better get some fresh meat soon...~ F-Fuck...~ Just these two right now will make so unsatisfied... **I need MORE~**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EroticAquatic here with to with their very own chapter! Happy to do this collaboration with BurstEdge. Hopefully my writing for this will up to your expectations!


	3. Long Reunion

Rising out of bed with a yawn, Ragna looked around at her surroundings. She still laid on the silk bed with curtains surrounding them. The open windows presenting the vast forest outside of her castle. But both of those paled in comparison to who was laying on each side of her bed.

To her right was Nu, her most loyal (if not downright obsessive) minion and personal cocksleeve. To this day, Ragna still didn't know why she didn't just get rid of then and there. She was incredible to fuck with, but the queen had many whores who were just as good, and more importantly, kept their distance from her when it was neccessary. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to toss Nu aside. Maybe she was attracted by how deranged she often is, or that her tits were bigger than most of her servants. Either way, she couldn't just get rid of her.

And to her left was the girl she had claimed the night before. She was cute, no doubt about it, but her tits were much smaller than Nu's. This was compensated by her wide hips, thick thighs and more importantly, her round, juicy ass. How such a thing fit under a short skirt was beyond her, but it didn't matter as long as it looked good.

"I was sealed for at least 500 years. Glad to see that the first thing I came across was a fat assed girl."

Ragna got off her bed, still completely naked. She walked up to the mirror and took a good look at herself. Her long, white hair ran down all the way to her back. Her red and green eyes shined in the light. Her large breasts that were firm, yet soft and showed no signs of sagging. Her toned stomach which had the slightest hint of developed abs. But the real source of attraction laid between her legs: the massive, 10-inch cock along the grapefruit sized balls that rested beneath them. For many times and decades have Ragna subjected many a woman to the brutal fucking delivered by her huge girth. Some couldn't walk straight for weeks and others lost the strength to stand up for a month. Needless to say, she was proud of it. However, it made her think.

"I get the feeling that thinking with my dick has gotten me into trouble so much long ago," she said, scratching her head. "In fact, it's probably the reason I was sealed in the first place."

Sighing, she picked up her nightrobe and put it on without tying it, leaving the front of her body exposed. 

"Might as well see how well everyone is since this place was sealed," Ragna said, walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

The demon queen strolled through the dimly lit halls. Looking at them gave her a feeling of rememberance at the times when her empire flourished. But now, this was all that remained of it. Just the sounds of her footsteps and the loud, undignified groaning in the distance.

"Hold on... I know that boar-like groaning."

Ragna quickly walked down the hallways until she reached a steel door that appeared impenetrable. Unfortunately, it did nothing to contain whoever or whatever was the cause of that noise.

"Better late than never," she muttered, pushing the door open. Past it was a room filled with vials and bottles containing various suspicious fluids. And in the center were two women, one with pink hair, yellow eyes and cat ears, wearing a white shirt and red pants that were dropped to her ankles, while she was pounding away at a completely naked girl with gray hair and purple eyes with drool pouring from her mouth.

"Moooore~ MORE COOOOOOCK~"

Ragna sighed once again. "Kokonoe. Glad to see you're still around."

"And you still are incapable of dressing properly, Ragna," Kokonoe replied in a dry tone.

"It's my castle," Ragna shot back. "I'll dress however the hell I want. That aside, who's your friend? I don't remember seeing her."

Kokonoe looked at the girl she was currently fucking. "Oh. This is Seiko. She was a sex slave for some duchess, but I kidnapped her and used her for experiments."

"What happened to the last girl you had?" Ragna asked.

"Got bored, left her at a brothel, the usual," Kokonoe replied. "Now could you get out? I'm about to unload in this bitch."

Ragna shrugged. "Fine. I got other places to be."

She walked out and closed the door, leaving Kokonoe alone with Seiko.

"Alright, now that she's gone, let's get back to it." Kokonoe took out a syringe with a blue liquid and injected it into Seiko, causing her eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink. And it caused her to drool even faster.

"COOOOOOOOOCK~"

* * *

Ragna's walk took her to the training grounds, which were located at the back of the castle. Standing in the middle was a woman with tanned skin, spiky gray hair and golden eyes. Her attire composed of a long black jacket, a white tank top that barely contained her large mounds, ripped shorts and combat boots along with a gauntlet on her right hand.

"There she is," the demon queen said to herself. "Let's see how far she's gotten since I was sealed."

The woman charged up her gauntlet, then let out a war cry as she slammed it into the ground, causing a massive wave of fire to erupt from under her. The surrounding area would have been burned to ash, had it not been for the protective barrier that surrounded it.

"I need to increase the firepower," she muttered to herself. "But with the amount of mana I have left, it's getting even hard- eek!"

She let out a cute yelp when she felt something grab her ass.

"Huh. Still haven't changed after all these years, have you, Bullet?"

Bullet turned around to see that the one groping her was Ragna, who was grinning widely as she did.

"M-Master!" Immediately, she bowed on one knee. "You've finally returned after so long!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of that," Ragna said with a nonchalant wave. "Anyway, how have things been since I was gone?"

Bullet's expression grew tense. "To be honest, Master... things are looking very bad."

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bullet sighed. "You might want to sit down for this one. It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, the first chapter of a collab between me and EroticAquatic. This is sure to be fun and I really would love what they have to offer to the table. Anyways, if you like where this is headed, be sure to subscribe, leave a bookmark and kudos. I'll see you soon. Peace.


End file.
